valkyrieprofilefandomcom-20200223-history
Auguste
Auguste met his first battle holding tight his sorcerer's rod, only to dispense with it forevermore on witnessing the beauty of unarmed combat. His imagination captured, Auguste thenceforth dedicated all of his energies to perfecting the way of the fist. After a lifetime spent defending his clan's honor, Auguste was forced to bury his Nicolas, and no longer did the virtue of dying a warrior's death death appeal to him. He wishes solely that his remaining children outlive him, so that he need never suffer the agony of losing a child again. Personality Auguste is the former lord of House Haughn, husband of Reinhilde, and father of Phiona and Valmur. Above all else, he loves his family. His warrior virtues were replaced with fatherly love since the death of his son Nicolas. Background The warrior clan House Haughn suffered a great loss when Nicolas, one of their own, fell in battle and was chosen by the Battle Maiden to serve as an Einherjar. Wylfred arrives at Grenssen Citadel and encounters the Haughn family mourning Nicolas's death. After the ceremony, Wylfred is invited to their home for discussion by request of Valmur, current Lord of the House. During the conversation, Phiona the youngest child and only daughter of House Haughn becomes enraged at Valmur's unwillingness to take up arms. In one story branch, the enraged Phiona storms away on her own and then ambushed by mercenaries. The family hear her scream and along with Wylfred, quickly come to her rescue. Arriving too late, Phiona falls after the intense battle and her soul taken by the Battle Maiden. The result of another sibling's death sends Valmur's mind back into an infantile state, believing his siblings are alive and playing a game of hide-and-seek with him. He blissfully runs away to find them and is never heard from again. With no one left to survive the noble line, Auguste and Reinhilde vow vengeance on the goddess that stole their children and join Wylfred on his quest. In another story branch, the enraged Phiona storms away but Wylfred chases after her. During the separation, Auguste and Reinhilde are caught in an ambush. Once message of the ambush arrive to Wylfred, Phiona and Valmur, the group make their way to Grenssen Shire in an attempt to rescue the parents. However, they are too late and after defeating the assailants, the parents perish from their wounds. Both Auguste and Reinhilde's souls are taken by the Battle Maiden. Battle Auguste is the sole member of the Pugilist class, a class with a movement range of five panels and an attack range of one panel (excluding diagonal panels). Pugilists use Knuckles as their weapon and can equip Crowns, Cloaks, and Boots but are unable to equip arm armor of any sort. Pugilists are the only class that can learn the Killer Instinct Technique. Auguste battle style is similar to the the Swordsman class - quick, multiple hits. He can easily keep enemies in midair to acquire Magic Crystals because of the innate juggling nature of his attacks or continue the combo by acquiring Purple Gems and Shining Gems by repeatedly hitting the enemy on the ground. Auguste's ATK is the highest amongst story-mode characters (second highest factoring Seraphic Gate characters), but the lack of a strong Knuckle-weapon limits his role as a damage dealer. His class-specific skill, which is readily available to him in story mode, helps resolve this issue when engaging in Sieges. Auguste is best used as a support attacker in story mode, but his role is limited because of his small attack range. Fortunately his high movement range helps resolve this issue somewhat. Attack range limitations aside, Auguste can fill any role proficiently in the Seraphic Gate where the more useful Knuckles become available. Attacks *'Boxing Mantis' - Flurry of flying fists. :連鋼掌/Rengoushou :Hits: 4 :Attack Gauge Boost: (4x3hit)+6 *'Kicking Crane' - Fatal footwork that strikes from bottom to top. :戦凰脚/Senoukyaku :Hits: 3 :Attack Gauge Boost: 7x3hit *'Soaring Phoenix' - Uppercut soaring to the heavens. Launches enemy upward. :黎明飛翔/Reimeihishou :Hits: 6 :Attack Gauge Boost: 3x6hit Initial Skills *'Killer Instinct' Soul Crush *'Thousand Limbs' - Channels mind and spirit through the fingers to inflict pain at the enemy's very core. :閃功魔装頂膝破/Senkoumasouchoushippa :Hits: 16 :Attack Gauge Boost: (3x10hit)+(4x3hit)+(3x3hit) Sacrifice *'Fury of the Aesir' - Negates all physical damage against allies. Cannot be compounded. :エシールの猛り/Aesir no Takeri :AP Cost: 80 :Rounds Effective: 3 :Range: Party (Excluding Guests) Recruitment Auguste (and Reinhilde) can be recruited in Chapter 4 by having a total of two characters sacrificed before the end of Chapter 3. Choosing to recruit Auguste forgoes the recruitment of Fauxnel or Phiona and Valmur. Trivia *Thruthade Profile: Martial artist ever testing the limits of mortal strength. His daily regimen consists of beating a tree-stump into pulp each morning, crushing a stone into dust after lunch, and breaking a boulder into pebbles following supper. Thanks to Auguste, the lands of House Haughn are now clear and obstacle-free. All hail the former lord! *Auguste has a special scene with Reinhilde if he is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Reinhilde must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Auguste was sacrificed in. *Auguste can participate in a special scene with Reinhilde if she is sacrificed to the Plume. To view it, Auguste must still be in the party and not sacrificed in same battle as Reinhilde was sacrificed in. *Auguste's normal death scene after being sacrificed to the Plume can only be viewed by sacrificing Reinhilde first. *Auguste shares the same voice actor as Duwain - Masafumi Kimura. *In English, his voice actor is the real-life husband of Reinhilde's (Melodee Spevack). Gallery auguste.png|Auguste concept art Category:Covenant of the Plume Category:Character Category:Male Category:Pugilist